Purchasing departments in companies and other organizations handle many different tasks—from provisioning supplies to authorizing purchases of computing and other infrastructure resources. These task may be simple or complex, but often have associated procedures that employees follow to initiate and complete a purchase. For example, an employee may fill out various order forms and approval documentation before submitting a request for an item, service, or other expenditure.
Further, organizations may have and/or apply a complex set of rules to such processes. The rules may identify, among other things, the level of authorization assigned to an employee or group, the types of purchases, budgets or general approval processes, and so on. As an organization grows, its ability to track and efficiently manage the many different ongoing processes may decrease, leading to inefficiencies of workflows, poor utilization of its internal resources, and costlier operations, among other drawbacks.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to an organization, company, or entity to have access to an efficient and simplified system that manages its internal purchasing operations.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.